Hourglass
by momma2fan
Summary: Entry for Lyrics to Life Contest. He knew that she was only there for a week to visit her cousin, but that didn't stop him. He fell for her and fell hard. He never forgot her, but did she forget him? AH E/B


Contest entry for Lyrics to Life Contest

**Title: Hourglass**

**Name: momma2fan**

**Pairing: E/B**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 5,161**

**Beta/Pre-reader: toocute24 and Bee1982**

**Song: **Roller Coaster by Luke Bryan  
watch?v=TJjRVb74OC0

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: **He knew that she was only there for a week to visit her cousin, but that didn't stop him. He fell for her and fell hard. He never forgot her, but did she forget him?

**EPOV**

I leaned against the railing of the pier and stared out over the water, allowing myself to remember. It had been one week during the summer over two years ago, but I had never forgotten her. The way she smelled, her smile, her laugh. I remembered every touch, every kiss, everything.

I had known when I met her that she was only in town for a short while, but I couldn't stay away. I'll never forget the way she looked when I met her.

**~~RC~~**

"Hey, E, man, are you coming to Rosalie's party?" Emmett mumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen, still half asleep.

"I doubt it, Em. I have a shift in the ER today," I sighed. I loved being a doctor, but I missed being able to hang with my friends whenever I wanted.

"Aw, man. You _have_ to come," Emmett tried to convince me. "Rose's cousin is in town to visit. Man, she is smokin'!"

"Emmett, what would Rose say if she heard you talking about her cousin like that?" I laughed.

"Eh, you know Rose."

I smiled because I did know Rose. She would say that she didn't give a shit because she knew whose bed Emmett would be in at the end of the night. He could look, but not touch.

"Look, Edward, just come for a little bit. I'm sure the party will still be in full swing by the time you get off." Emmett pulled the milk from the fridge and proceeded to drink straight from the carton, causing me to grimace. "Don't you start vacation after today anyway?" he asked as he put it back.

"Yeah, I do. Alright, Em, I'll come. Now get out of here so I can go." I all but shoved him out of the kitchen. "And dude, you need to replace the milk. I am so not drinking that shit with your backwash!"

Emmett's laugh followed me out of the house.

**~~RC~~**

My shift at the hospital was long and uneventful. It was exactly what I hated in the ER—no real emergencies except for the idiot that decided it was a good idea to put his hand on his grill. Or the woman who thought that her thumb was part of the carrot that she was chopping. By the time my shift was over, I was ready for my vacation.

I stopped by the house that I shared with Emmett and grabbed a shower. I changed into a pair of cargo shorts and a T-shirt, and after throwing on my sneakers and grabbing my wallet, phone and keys, I locked the door. I made the short walk to Rosalie's house and around to the back gate.

Rose's yard was full of people—some I knew, some I didn't. I looked around and spotted Emmett leaning against a tree talking to his girlfriend and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

He spotted me and waved, "Yo, Eddie! You made it."

I hated it when he called me 'Eddie' and he fucking knew it, but he didn't listen. I nodded my head at him before walking to the cooler and grabbing a beer. I looked around the yard, greeting those that I knew. After I finished my first beer, I grabbed another and then walked over to where Emmett was standing.

"Eddie…" Emmett guffawed.

"Stop calling me Eddie, Emmy," I growled.

"How about _both_ of you stop," Rosalie complained, then smiled at me. "Edward, I want you to meet my cousin. Bella, this is Edward."

I held out my hand to her and felt a spark fly across my flesh when her hand met mine. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too." She blushed slightly and quickly pulled her hand away.

"How was the hospital tonight, Edward?" Rose asked. She was an ER nurse and had started her vacation today.

"Boring. You're lucky that you started your vacation today," I smiled.

"Are you a doctor, Edward?" Bella asked quietly.

I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm an ER attending at SeaSide Memorial."

"Wow, you're so young," Bella said as she brought her Bacardi Breezer up to her lips.

"I'm twenty-eight. Is that still young?" I couldn't help but laugh, especially when a beautiful blush spread across her cheeks.

"Well, yes. But you don't look that age. I was thinking twenty-four." Bella smiled easily at me.

"And how old are you?"

I watched the smiled spread across her face as she told me that she was twenty-two and had just graduated from college. We continued to talk, not even noticing when Emmett and Rosalie wandered away, leaving us alone.

The hours passed and I never wanted to leave her side. She had to be one of the brightest and most beautiful women I had ever conversed with. We didn't even notice when the yard cleared out or when Rose and Emmett began to clean up.

"Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to monopolize your entire evening." I wasn't really sorry, but I didn't want her to know that.

"It's fine. I enjoyed talking to you," Bella smiled.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Oh, um…" Bella pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and gnawed on it nervously. "There's a bonfire on the beach tomorrow night. I promised Rose I would go."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Are you…do you want to come?"

I grinned at her. "How about I pick you up and we walk over together?"

"Sounds good."

Bella and I helped Emmett and Rose pick up after the party. Once we had twelve trash bags out by the curb, we all sat down and talked for another few hours. It was almost dawn before I finally got up to leave. Bella walked me to the gate, and I pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear as I leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Beautiful."

She blushed again and I felt my dick twitch in my pants. _Down boy._

"Okay. Goodnight, Edward."

I walked home that night with a spring in my step.

**~~RC~~**

I woke up the next afternoon with a hard on like I had never known, and I knew it had something to do with the brown-eyed beauty that had haunted my dreams all night. I stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I ran it as cold as I could, refusing to rub one out with the image of her in my head. I thought of every female relative I had, and when that didn't help, I pictured Emmett naked. That did the trick.

Once I was clean and feeling normal, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I then wiped the condensation from the mirror before grabbing my shaving cream and razor.

When my face was smooth, I tried to tame the hair on my head to no avail. With all the cowlicks I had, that was a losing battle. I finally gave up and went to get dressed.

After pulling on a pair of board shorts and a black wife beater, I left my room and went into the kitchen.

"Mowning, Efwad," Emmett greeted with a mouthful of Cheerios.

"Morning." I grabbed a coffee cup and filled it to the brim. After I took a sip, I sat down at the table. "When did you get in?"

"Now," he said after swallowing. He got up and put his bowl in the sink. "Bella says that you're joining us for the bonfire."

"Yeah. I'm gonna walk her to it. Man, Em, she is stunning."

"Uh-oh. Ed, man, don't get too attached. She's leaving on Sunday."

"I know. It'll be fine."

Emmett shook his head, patted me on the back, and then left the kitchen. I spent the majority of my afternoon being domestic—something that all men hate; I was no exception. Once I was done with those duties, I plopped on the couch and found a ball game.

"You ready?" Emmett came around the corner an hour later.

"Yeah, let me grab my shirt."

As soon as I was ready, we took off toward Rose's. As we passed old Mrs. Cope's house, I reached down and plucked a pretty bloom to give to Bella. I followed Emmett through the gate and smiled when I saw Rose and Bella sitting on the swing outside waiting for us. Bella had a Bacardi in her hand and a smile on her face.

She got up when she saw me. "Hey!"

"Hey," I smiled at her. "This is for you." I handed her the pink bud and was graced with a vibrant smile, as well as a kiss to the cheek.

"Thanks. It's beautiful."

I took that moment to look at her. She was wearing a pair of jean cutoffs and a blue tank top, with a cross hanging on her neck. Her sunglasses were pushed up on her head, keeping her long brown locks out of her face. She wore very little makeup and had a gloss on her lips that caused them to shimmer.

"Ready?"

She nodded and grabbed the bag at her feet. "See you, Rosie."

"Have fun, Bells."

We walked to the beach laughing and telling stories. I never wanted the evening to end. I wanted to keep her to myself. As we got closer to the section where the bonfire would be, I noticed that both of us slowed our pace. There was an empty bench still on the boardwalk, but close to the sand. I sank down on it, but quickly jumped up. Bella's laughter caused my own to bubble up to the surface.

"Hey," I acted insulted. "That was hot!"

That only caused her to laugh harder, then push me back down. When she did, I pulled her down with me. She sank down to my lap and I wrapped my arms around her as we watched the waves crash to the shore.

I finally cleared my throat and squeezed her a bit. "We should probably get over there."

Bella nodded, but made no move to get up. Instead she turned in my lap and looked into my eyes. I never could have predicted what she did next.

I watched as she leaned forward and placed her lips gently to mine. I was fully prepared to keep it light, but when she traced her tongue along my lower lip, that went out the window. I reveled in the taste of her on my tongue. She was like Bacardi and summer…sweet and a little intoxicating. I could have stayed forever wrapped in her heaven.

When that kiss ended, I knew I was in trouble. I chose not to dwell on her impending departure and instead focused on the now. We joined the others at the bonfire, sitting in a spot near Emmett and Rose and close to the flames, but still far enough away that we had a small semblance of privacy. Bella sat between my outstretched legs and I wrapped my arms around her. From that evening on we were inseparable.

**~~RC~~**

"Edward, what are we doing?" Bella laughed as I pulled her down the sand.

"Look," I pointed up to the pier.

"We're going to the carnival?"

I nodded. "I'm gonna win you a stuffed animal and then we can ride that roller coaster."

Bella giggled. "Is it safe? It's old and rusty."

"The sea salt in the air does that. Trust me, it's perfectly safe."

We arrived on the pier and I led her over to the ball toss.

"Step right up, Sir. One dollar will get you three balls. You knock over all of those bottles there and you can win this pretty lady here a prize," the carnie announced.

I pulled a buck out of my pocket and handed it over, taking the balls that were handed back. "Pick an animal, Beautiful."

I watched the pink rise up on her cheeks as she pointed to the bear with the green bow. Smiling, I got into my stance. With the first ball I tossed, I knocked over four bottles. On the next one I hit three, leaving four more standing. I tossed my final ball and knocked over my remaining bottles. Bella squealed and wrapped her arms around me.

"We have a winner," the carnie yelled. "Choose your prize."

I pointed to the bear that Bella had chosen earlier. "That one."

He plucked it down and handed it to Bella, "Here you go, little lady. Have a nice evening."

"Thank you."

I watched as Bella hugged the bear to her chest and my heart clenched. I knew in that moment that I was falling for her, and when she left she would be taking a piece of me with her.

We had a lot of fun that night riding the roller coaster, eating cotton candy, and then when we had our fill, we walked hand-in-hand along the shore.

I walked her back to Rose's, and as we stood under the porch light, I traced her cheek with my fingertips. "You're so beautiful."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, trying to let everything that I was feeling flow into that kiss. When we finally broke apart, we were both breathless.

"I have to go," she whispered.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Edward, I don't know. I leave the day after tomorrow. Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Bella, please. Just have dinner with me. I can't let you go now," I pleaded.

Her eyes searched mine before she finally nodded. "Okay, where?"

"My place. I'll cook."

Bella nodded and I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers once more before letting her go inside the house.

After she shut the door, I turned and made my way slowly back to my house on the next block. When I got in, Emmett and Rosalie were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Edward. How was the date?" Emmett asked.

"It was…nice." Having said that, I walked up the stairs and settled in for the night. I could still hear the murmured voices of Em and Rose from downstairs though.

"_Emmett, I really hope that he isn't getting too attached. Bella leaves day after tomorrow."_

"_Everything will be fine, Rose. You'll see."_

"_But, Em_…_"_

"_Rose, Edward is a big boy. He knew that Bella was only going to be here for a week. Whatever happens, as curious as I will be to know, it will be between them."_

I was surprised by Emmett's words. He was curious by nature, so for him to let it be was difficult. I respected him for that.

My dreams that night were haunted by that girl and the feelings that I was having but could never admit to.

**~~RC~~**

"Hey, Em," I said when he wandered into the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"Can you, maybe, stay away from the house tonight?" I asked.

"Um, Edward, you do know that Bella is leaving tomorrow, right?" Emmett asked as he sat down in the chair across from mine.

"I know. I'm making her dinner. I just want to spend her last night alone."

"Edward…" Emmett had a warning tone in his voice.

"Don't, Em. I know, but I feel…I don't know. It's intense the way I feel for her."

"Have you said anything to her?"

I shook my head. "No, and I probably won't. I know that she has a life outside of this place. I won't, no matter how much I want to, ask her to give it up."

"Alright, man. I'll stay with Rose tonight."

"Thanks, Em."

I left the kitchen and headed to the store to pick up the things that I would need for dinner. I was going to make my granny's mushroom ravioli. I just hoped that Bella liked it. Once I was back at the house, I changed the sheets on my bed—not that anything was going to happen—just trying to be prepared.

After my room was cleaned up, I went back down to the kitchen. I started chopping the mushrooms and them making the noodles for the ravioli. Once it was all prepared, I set it in the fridge and went to get cleaned up and dressed.

I showered and dressed carefully in a pair of jeans and a green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I had just put the ravioli in to boil when I heard a knock at the door. I went into the living room, opened it, and stared at the vision before me.

Bella was wearing a strapless blue sundress that showed off her sun-kissed shoulders. Her hair was flowing down her back in waves. She was stunning.

"Bella, you are breathtaking," I breathed, grinning when she blushed.

"Thanks, Edward."

"Come on in. Dinner is just about ready." I closed the door and she followed me into the kitchen. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Sure. It smells wonderful in here."

"Thanks," I smiled as I poured her wine and then handed her the glass, letting my fingers graze hers.

"Th…thank you," Bella's voice quivered, causing me to smile again.

"Go ahead and sit down. I'll bring you a plate," I told her as I drained the ravioli and then pulled some plates from the cupboard. Once I had everything plated, I carried over our dinner and sat down across from her.

Conversation and wine flowed freely. I had Bella in stitches as I told her about some of my more colorful patients—one of them being Emmett.

"Wait, he actually tried to…"

I nodded. "Not one of his finer moments."

"Wow, I don't know how Rose puts up with his antics."

I shrugged, "She loves him."

We were silent after that and I needed something to ease the sudden tension. "Would you like some dessert?"

"Oh, Edward, no. I don't think I could eat another bite," Bella smiled.

"Let's go sit in the living room then."

I led the way into the living room and we got comfortable on the couch. Our conversation continued and it wasn't long until we were once again laughing. When there was a lull, I knew that I needed to clean up the kitchen. Bella offered to help, so I found myself standing next to her as I washed and she dried.

Out of nowhere, I flipped water up on her.

"Edward!" Bella laughed. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Sorry…" I started, but sputtered when she returned fire. "Oh, you are gonna get it now."

With a squeal, Bella took off running. I caught her quickly, and together we tumbled to the couch, breathless with laughter. Soon, though, all traces of humor were gone.

"Edward…" Bella whispered just as I lowered my mouth to hers.

The kiss was soft and slow. I took the time to savor her, knowing that this was going to be the last time that I was ever with her like this.

Bella moaned when I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. When she opened to me, I tasted the wine on her tongue. I groaned when I felt her fingers tangle in my hair.

We broke apart when oxygen became an issue, but I kept my lips on her. I spread kisses along her cheek to her ear, where I pulled her lobe into my mouth and nibbled on the soft flesh. I could feel Bella shiver as I continued my journey to the hollow of her neck, where I nipped and sucked. I wanted to mark her so she wouldn't forget me when she was gone. She had already marked my heart.

"Bella, I want you but I don't want to push," I said as I sat up to look in her eyes.

Bella smiled at me. "Edward, I want you, too. Please, give me something to remember you by. Make love to me."

I didn't need any further encouragement as I picked her up easily in my arms and carried her up the stairs and into my bedroom. I lay her gently on my bed and followed her down, covering her mouth with mine.

I felt Bella's fingers move to my shirt and she deftly unbuttoned it. She pushed it over my shoulders, and I only let go of her long enough to remove it the rest of the way. I hissed when I felt her fingernails run along the plains of my chest.

"Bella…"

I leaned back down to her and captured her lips in a searing kiss. As our tongues dueled, I pulled down the front of her dress and ran my thumb across her hardened nipples, feeling them harden even more.

I tore my mouth from hers and worked my way to her breasts, capturing one taut peak in my mouth while rolling the other between my fingers. Bella's gasps were music to my ears.

"Oh, God…Edward."

I smirked against her flesh as I followed my hands down her body while removing the rest of her dress. Tossing it over my head, I then moved back to her. She lay before me in nothing but a pair of blue panties, which I quickly removed.

"Beautiful," I murmured.

I ran my hand down her leg and lifted it, placing open-mouthed kisses from her ankle all the way up, then I turned and did the same with the other leg until I reached her center. I could smell how much she wanted me and it made me harder than I had ever been.

"Edward…please…" Bella whimpered as I ran my nose along her slit.

"What do you need, Baby?" I lifted a hand and flicked her clit with my finger, causing her to raise her hips off the bed. "Do want my mouth here?" I looked up at her from my position between her legs and watched her eyes as I peaked my tongue out and tasted her.

I groaned; she was the sweetest nectar that I had ever had on my tongue and I wanted more. Leaning forward, I finally placed my mouth where I wanted to be. I licked and sucked at her hard nub while I slid a finger into her warmth. She was tight, and I knew that if I wanted this to be good for her, I needed to take her to the edge.

"Oh…Edward…Ung!"

I pumped my finger in and out, then added a second and a third, all the while keeping time with my ministrations on her clit. I could feeling her juices flowing and knew that she was close. She was bucking against my face at a faster rate, chasing her orgasm. I pushed my fingers inside, curling them toward that spot that I knew would send her over, and I bit down on her clit.

"Edward!" Bella screamed my name as she came—hard.

I lapped up everything she gave me and smiled against her when her moaning increased again. I stopped, wanting to feel her around me when she came the second time. Slowly, I removed my fingers from her walls and licked them clean while I watched her. Bella sat up and pressed her lips to mine. I knew that she could taste herself, and that knowledge made my dick strain against my zipper.

I groaned when I felt her hands at my waist, flipping open the button my jeans and the slowly drawing down the fly. Her hand reached inside and wrapped around me, squeezing and stroking.

"Bella, baby, you have to stop or I'm gonna come and I want to be inside you when I do."

Bella slowly pulled her hand from me and helped me push my jeans and boxer-briefs to the floor. She lay back against my pillows and I crawled up the bed to her, like a predator and she was my prey. I fused my mouth back to hers while she wrapped her legs around me, placing my leaking cock at her entrance.

"Condom?" I whispered in a strained voice.

"I'm on the pill and I want to feel you."

I nodded and reached between us. Finding her wet and ready, I lined up and slowly pushed home. That's what she felt like. Bella was my home and I wasn't sure how I would survive when she left tomorrow.

"Oh, Baby, you feel so good," I moaned as I started to move. I set a slow pace and Bella met me thrust for thrust.

"Oh, Ung! Edward, harder…" Bella moaned and I knew that she was close.

I pulled out almost completely before slamming back into her. "Ugh, Bella! Baby, I'm not gonna last long," I growled as I felt that burning in my belly.

"Edward, Ung…so close."

I thrust harder and faster, needing to feel her. I could feel her getting wetter and her juices coating my cock as her orgasm approached. "Oh, yeah…come for me, Bella."

"Oh, Edward…I'm…coming!"

She clenched down on my cock and I slammed into her a few more times before I released into her with a growl. I collapsed onto her and felt her run her fingers down my spine.

When I made a move to roll off her, she tightened her arms on me. "No, stay. Just for a minute."

I leaned up on my elbow and brushed a wet strand of hair from her face. "I don't want to crush you."

"You're not."

I leaned down and kissed her mouth before I finally rolled onto my side, pulling out of her in the process. I smiled when she whimpered. "Stay."

"I can't, I fly out in the morning."

"I know. Please, stay. Let me hold you—just for tonight."

Bella's eyes met my own and I could see the tears shining in them as she nodded her head. I pulled her snugly to my chest and pressed a kiss to her forehead. We soon drifted to sleep, wrapped tightly in each other.

**~~RC~~**

Morning came all too soon. I made love to her one more time before I made my last request.

"Bella?" I asked as we got dressed.

"Hmm…"

"Can I take you to the airport?"

She looked up at me and must have seen something on my face that made her nod. "Okay. We need to go soon, though. I have to get my stuff from Rose's."

We finished dressing and then headed out. I sat in the kitchen with Emmett while Bella and Rosalie gathered all of her belongings.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Emmett asked, his voice heavy with compassion.

"No, but I will be," I answered honestly.

The girls came traipsing down the stairs then, both carrying a suitcase. Emmett and I stood and carried the bags out to my car while Bella and Rose said goodbye.

"Be careful," Rose said as they reached us.

"I will," I answered, knowing that she was talking to me.

Nodding, I watched Rose turn back to her cousin. "Take care of yourself, Bells. I love you."

"Love you, too, Ro. I'll call you."

"You better!" The two of them embraced and then Bella turned to me.

"Ready?" she asked.

I nodded and opened the door for her, and then after she was settled, closed it before heading to the driver's side. Once I was in, I took off toward the airport. We were silent the whole drive. I reached over and grasped her hand in mine, gently running my thumb over her soft skin.

When we arrived, I parked in the lot and helped Bella get her bags. I followed her to the terminal and waited as she got everything squared away. When she was done, she walked back over to me.

"Edward, this week has been incredible and I know that was mostly because of you."

I smiled and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "It was amazing."

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and held me tight. I placed a kiss to her hair, trying to keep my emotions at bay. I didn't want her to see that it was killing me to let her go. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I have to go."

It was on the tip of my tongue to ask her to stay, but I didn't and I would kick myself for years to come. I was all twisted up inside. I wanted her to stay so badly, but I didn't want to hold her back.

"Here's my number and email. Call me?" I requested as I handed her my card.

Bella nodded but didn't say anything.

I grasped her face in my hands and leaned down, pressing my lips to hers for the final time. I poured all the love that I had for her but I couldn't tell her into that kiss. When we separated, her eyes were shining with tears.

She lifted a hand and pressed it to my cheek. "Goodbye, Edward," she whispered.

"Bye," I said back and then she was gone. I stood there for a long time after her plane had taken off, wondering what my life would be like without my heart, since she had taken it with her.

**~~RC~~**

As I stood at the end of the pier and stared out over the water, I relived every touch, every smile, and every kiss. I was still twisted up inside over her—just like that roller coaster we had ridden.

I never did hear from her, and Rosalie never spoke of her, at least not in my presence. Part of me wanted to be angry with her but I couldn't be. I wished that I had told her how I felt before she left, but I couldn't get that day back. Even now, two years later, I still loved her. I had one perfect week and it had sustained me.

I threw myself into my work and let that be my distraction. I didn't date, nor did I have meaningless sex. Bella had ruined me for everyone else, anyway. All the women that Emmett wanted to set me up with were compared to her, and no one was up to her standards so I stopped letting him try.

I still dreamed of her every night. I could still feel the way she felt in my arms. I could still feel her touch like it was yesterday. I couldn't smell the scent of strawberries without thinking of her.

I watched as the sun sank down over the water and knew that it was time to head home. "I love you, Bella—wherever you are," I whispered to the wind.

A soft sob from behind me had me turning around and stopping dead in my tracks. There, standing on the boardwalk three feet from me, was Bella. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and was clutching her chest as she watched me. After what seemed like an eternity of staring into each other's eyes, she spoke. "Oh, Edward, I love you, too."


End file.
